


Why You Always Lying

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Marius is so done with everyone's shit, Silly, Why you always lyin, seriously Lestat who do you think you're fooling, this is so dumb, vampires pranking vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius comes to visit Rue Royale, mostly to make sure Lestat hasn't caused another disaster. Lestat assures him that he's been a perfect angel. Armand helps to explain the truth, dragging an unwilling Louis along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Always Lying

Armand looked up from his phone. "Marius is coming over."

"What? When?!" Lestat practically shouted, putting the movie on pause. 

Armand looked back down at his phone. "Apparently tonight." 

"Tonight?!" Lestat cried.

Louis, who was leaning up against Lestat's chest, brought two fingers to his maker's lips to shush him. "Inside voices," he said before returning to reading his book.

Lestat huffed. "Well excuse me if I'm not in love with the whole dropping by uninvited last minute deal!" Louis sighed and went to get up, since it was obvious Lestat was going to continue screaming. Before he could get away, Lestat wrapped his arms around him, and brought him back down to lean against his chest. He kissed the back of Louis' head which was his way of saying that he wouldn't shout anymore. Satisfied, Louis returned to his book. Lestat turned back to Armand. "Why would he visit anyway? Rue Royale isn't like your Night Island. Not all vampires are just free to stop by whenever they feel like it."

Louis nodded in agreement. "I would encourage them to stay away."

Armand shrugged. "It's been a while since I've seen him. Perhaps he misses us and wants to see us for just a short period of time, since vampires really can't stand other vampires."

Lestat's grip on Louis grew tighter. "Speak for yourself. Although I suppose now would be a good time, since you're staying for the week," he said referring to Armand.

"I think I have the more likely reason," Louis said, putting his book down. "He's checking up on a certain troublemaker." He rolled his green eyes up to look at Lestat accusingly.

"Me?!" Lestat fumed. "I haven't done anything!" Louis and Armand locked eyes, the same look of utter bullshit on their faces. "Fine, fine! Just tell me what I've done recently! I'd like to see you try to come up with something."

"You drank a very drunk man, stumbled up to the house, and broke the last step on the stairs," Louis informed.

Lestat grabbed Louis' hair, and tugged it until his fledgling was forced to look up at him. "I would like to remind you, cheri," his voice like acid, "that you were drunk that night too."

Louis grabbed the hand from his hair and kissed it. "True, but I didn't break anything." He moved to lie down on the couch, and rested his legs on Lestat's lap.

Lestat pinched Louis' thigh, making him give a little jerk. "Perhaps, but you had that look in your eye that said you wanted to set something on fire. If I hadn't kept you preoccupied," here he paused to smirk, making Louis blush, "we might be out a house again."

"You've been pulled over for speeding five times in the past month," Armand piped in.

Lestat laughed. "But did I get any tickets? No! I flashed a smile, and talked my way out of all of them! You can't count that."

"I think it counts," Armand said. He turned to Louis. "Don't you?" Louis nodded.

"Will you ever take my side?" Lestat huffed.

Louis gave a sly smile, a beautiful blush coming to his cheeks. "I took your side last night," he whispered. While Lestat and Armand stared in shock, Louis took this opportunity to leave the room, trying to avoid the argument he was sure was coming.

Lestat moved closer to Armand. "What happened to my little prude?"

"Knowing how we behave when we're together, I think he saw a chance to get out of this conversation before it turns into an argument, even if it meant embarrassing himself." Armand guessed with a shrug before continuing back to the original task of thinking about all the bad things Lestat had recently done. "You nearly tried to feed your blood to a cat just to see if it would turn. And you would have done it too, if it hadn't been for Louis and I."

"Forgive me for being curious!" Lestat said, giving a big dramatic sigh.

"Let me think, what else," Armand wondered. "You killed a graffiti artist, stole his spray paint, and painted a lion wearing a crown on the nearest wall. You broke into a store at three am to find black and green lingerie for Louis." 

"Still not wearing it!" Louis shouted from the other room.

"How do you know you won't like it if you never try it?" Lestat shouted back

"Never. Wearing. It." Louis growled.

Lestat leaned towards Armand. "One day I'm getting him to wear it, even if it kills me." He whispered.

Armand still wasn't finished listing all of Lestat's bad decisions. "You decided to try to do the gardening yourself, and broke nearly every tool you own. You met a drunk girl at a bar and thought it would be funny to tell her you were superman, and proceeded to bend all the stems of the wine glasses to freak her out. You-"

"Okay! I get it, just shut up!" There was a knock on the door. Lestat sighed. "Oh joy, Marius is here."

Louis joined them to greet the eldest vampire. They all spent a few moments catching up. When Armand noticed that Marius and Lestat seemed to be heading deep into a conversation, he pulled Louis off to the side. "Let's have a little fun shall we?" He yanked Louis onto the couch, and grabbed his laptop. 

Louis sighed. "That look on your face never means anything good."

Armand patted Louis' head, while using the other to type. "Oh, sure it does. Marius is going to ask if Lestat's been behaving, and he'll obviously lie. We're just going to tell the truth is all." He explained with an evil smile.

Louis put his head in his hands. "You two are awful to each other. You're doing this because he put hair dye in your leave in conditioner, aren't you?"

Armand tensed all over just thinking about it. "My hair was purple, Louis!"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Only for a day. You cut it all off and it grew back normal the next day." Armand just merely shook his head. "Whatever you're planning please leave me out of it."

Louis picked up his book again, while Armand laid in wait. Eventually the conversation changed to what they had been doing recently. "So Lestat," Marius asked, "what have you been doing lately? Getting into more trouble?" He had the look on his face that showed he already had a good idea of the answer.

Lestat feigned innocence. "Of course not! Louis' been feeling weak lately and I've been taking care of him." Said fledgling looked up to glare at his maker, but otherwise kept quiet. "I've been a perfect angel," Lestat insisted.

Armand gave a devilish grin, and pressed play on his laptop. Music began to pour out of the speakers.

"Why the fuck you lying?  
Why you always lying?  
Mhmmmm oh my god, stop fucking lying  
Always lying to me  
You lying so much  
You're making it hard for me."

Armand looked very pleased with himself, while Lestat looked livid. He glared down the cherub. "Oh, I won't forget this." Armand's only response was to smile bigger. Meanwhile, Louis had hid his head in a pillow, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "Leaving me to the wolves again, eh Louis?"

Louis sat up, managing to stifle his giggling. He turned to Marius, who had his arms crossed and looked like he was losing his patience. "Well, he hasn't started some new disaster, or endangered millions of lives. Just the usual amount of crazy."

"Ha!" Lestat shouted in victory. "I told you Marius I-wait did you just call me crazy?!" He asked, turning back towards Louis.

"Oui," Louis answered, unfazed. "I love you, but you are insane."

"If I'm crazy, then you're mental! You've burned down three buildings!" Lestat argued.

"I think I had very good reason to burn down those buildings."

Marius sighed. "I swear you all act like children."

"You were the one who wanted to come and see us," Lestat reminded.

"I feel if I don't, you will make some new awful decision," Marius explained.

Armand got up to stand beside his maker. "Master, all due respect, but it will probably happen anyway."

Marius wrapped an arm around him. "Yes I'm aware." He returned his attention to Lestat. "So what have you really been up to?"

Lestat blanched, and turned instead to Louis. "Louis, mon ange, you look so pale!"

Louis looked down at himself. "No I don't." 

"Yes you do, cheri! You haven't fed, have you?" Before Louis could answer, Lestat continued. "You need to get out and hunt before you grow weak! I'll take you!" He grabbed Louis' hand and ran towards the front door.

"Lestat!" Louis shouted, trying to yank his hand from Lestat's grip. "I fed! Let me go!"

"Lestat!" Marius called.

The Brat Prince opened the door. "Sorry, Marius, the health of my fledgling comes first!" Despite Louis' protests, Lestat dragged him outside and slammed the door shut. "Come along dearest, let's find you a victim!"


End file.
